Many Poems
by Miko101-Kenze
Summary: Just a bunch of poems if you want to add yours just e-mail me. E-mail address inside.
1. First Poem

Hey this is just a bunch of poems SO if you want to add yours just e-mail me and I'll post it on here and put your name for by. ^_^ MA4567@hotmail.com -- k This one is about how Kagome feels when Inuyasha runs off to Kikyou when ever she comes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I stare into the night time sky  
  
I can't help but wonder why  
  
You choose her over me  
  
She's dead or can't you see  
  
Then when your thoughts are clear  
  
You come running back to me  
  
Thinking I will always forgive  
  
But with all the pain your giving me  
  
Don't be surprised if I'm not here next time  
  
So lets save the trouble  
  
And say good bye  
  
Cause I know in time  
  
You'll come to find  
  
You love her not me  
  
So stop pretending, and say good bye  
  
And never meet again  
  
Cause I can't survive that kind of pain again  
  
BY: Inu205  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Tell me if you like it or not. Inu205 ^o^ yay 


	2. roxyfoxy's poem

Hey people this is roxyfoxy's poem and it's about how kagome feels about loving Inuyasha, knowing she can't be loved when he loves Kikyo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I didn't try to love you, but the feeling was so strong.  
  
I try to forget you but I can't carry on.  
  
You hold me close like I was your own, but I know I'm not alone.  
  
I know there is no room for me in your heart, but I'll continue to be with you just like I was from the start.  
  
I know I can't break the bond, but I know I have the strength to try to carry on.  
  
I know I love you, and you have no room for me, but I will still love you no matter what happens to me. By: roxyfoxy from fanfic.net  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'd like to thank roxyfoxy for sending this poem. It's relly good. If anyone has any more or want to add 1 just e-mail it to me so I will put on  
another chap. Heres my e-mail --- MA4567@hotmail.com Well thanks again  
roxyfoxy and I'll see you guys later bye.= P ---Inu205 


	3. My poem Inu205

Hey this is just a bunch of poems SO if you want to add yours just e-mail me and I'll post it on here and put your name for by. ^_^ MA4567@hotmail.com --This is kinda the reason why Kikyou's here and wht she wants  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My soul wanders so freely  
  
Free to hate, free to love  
  
But I have the feeling that I'm wondering endlessly  
  
For something that I will never become  
  
For my first love, loves another  
  
And my heart is already shattered  
  
And no matter what you do  
  
I will always love you  
  
And I'll never stop  
  
Till you come to hell with me  
  
To be mine  
  
Forever more  
  
As I say endlessly.  
  
By: ME --- Inu205  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Tell me if you like it or not. Inu205 ^o^ yay 


	4. By me

Hey this is just a bunch of poems SO if you want to add yours just e-mail  
me and I'll post it on here and put your name for by.   
MA4567hotmail.com -- k This one is about if Inuyasha choose Kikyou instead  
of Kagome and what would feel like and if she died a week after that night  
when he left her.  
  
Would You  
  
No matter how hard I try  
To be happy for you  
I still cry myself to sleep every night  
And I wonder why  
You choose her over me  
And yet you seem happy  
Would you even care  
If I died here, tonight  
Would you even cry  
If I were to die  
Right here, tonight  
In front of your eyes  
Would you at least burry me  
Or not even bother  
Would you care  
And see your mistake  
Would you cry  
And dump her  
Would you burry me  
By the God Tree  
If I were to die  
Would you.....  
  
BY: Inu205  
  
Tell me if you like it or not. Inu205 o yay (Just to let you know I just  
write these poems without thinking so after I'm done I try to fit it with a  
chacter and if you read my fan fics you'll see I HATE Kikyou and Kagome  
always gets Inuyasha.-Well sometimes I'm making fics with other pairings  
too) Well Bye 


	5. By me again

Hey this is just a bunch of poems SO if you want to add yours just e-mail me and I'll post it on here and put your name for by. MA4567hotmail.com -- k This one is about if Inuyasha choose Kikyou instead of Kagome and what would feel like and if she died a week after that night when he left her.  
  
If I were to lose you  
  
I don't think I would survive  
  
If you left me for that girl  
  
That girl that is made out of  
  
Dirt and bones  
  
And when she try's to take you away  
  
Please PLEASE just don't go  
  
And stay with me  
  
What does she have that you want  
  
What does she have that you need  
  
If it's her love  
  
Then look around  
  
Cause you got my love to  
  
And if you were to leave  
  
This heart that is in my chest will freeze  
  
I would not even survive a week  
  
Without your love to guide me  
  
By: Inu205  
  
Hey tell me if you like it. And would SOMEONE PLEASE SEND ME A POEM TO PUT UP. I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS. If you do my e-mail is – MA4567hotmail.com bye 


	6. Not just for you

Hey this is based on Kagome. I hope you like it

* * *

**My heart is braking every time you say her name**

**My soul is torn in half**

**One half to the past **

**And one half to the new**

**But that doesn't seem to matter to you**

**For she is you one and only love**

**And she can do no wrong**

**But you just can't see**

**That she is a lie**

**And I am the truth**

**I would love you unconditionally **

**If you would just let me**

**I could change your world**

**All you have to do is say the word**

**But I can't leave this place**

**So please don't ask me to**

**Because I come back for a lot of things**

**Not just for you**

**By: Inu205**

* * *

You like it ne? Well I'm out of here 

_Inu205_


	7. RinBy me

Hey this is just a bunch of poems. SO if you want to add yours just e-mail me and I'll post it on here and put your name for by. 

* * *

Rin, I do not know if that's my name

The villagers just started calling me that one day

I just remember being attacked one night, when I was out with my family

Having a picnic, it was a delight

But then these men came and took them away

I was able to hide from their sight

Then I heard yelling and everything went black

And I do not remember what happened next

But when I awoke, I was somewhere different, somewhere weird

A lady came and bandage me up, not very nicely

And next thing I know I'm living alone in a village that's not my own

I did not speak to anyone there for they didn't get

That I didn't care about their petty rules or fairs

So they would beat me all the time, sometimes for no reason at all

Then HE came

My savior, my shinning sliver night

He took me away from that awful village

From those awful people

And took care of me as his own

It might not show, but I know he loves me

And I will not listen to anyone

But my savior, watcher, father

* * *

This I don't really like as much as the others but what's a girl gonna do.

Inu205


End file.
